Tragic Reunion
by sariannaluvsjake2
Summary: What if Lucas didn't go back into the school that day? What if someone else did? Will the mystery man save her world? Or ruin it? JP BL


Authors Note:

_**Authors Note: **_

_**Here's another one-shot for Jeyton. Rated T just in case. **_

_**Disclaimer: I own nothing. **_

_What would have happened if Lucas didn't go back into the school that day? _

Peyton Sawyer cried out in pain holding her leg. She had been hit by a piece of glass, and blood was pouring out of her. She wanted to scream for help, but if she did, she risked being heard. There was a shooter in the school. And she was trapped, with no way out.

She whimpered in pain, clutching into her shin, her hand getting soaked in blood. She thought for sure she was going to die. The library doors didn't lock, and she couldn't run away. So whatever was going to happen, she just had to face it.

Outside the school, a much panicked Brooke Davis ran up to her boyfriend. Lucas, who clearly didn't know of the news, smiled when he saw her, but his smile turned to a face of concern.

"Lucas! Someone has a gun inside and their shooting!" Brooke stated hurriedly. "What?" Lucas asked, trying to keep up. "We were walking into class and Peyton was right beside me and then a gunshot went off and..." Brooke continued, but Lucas interrupted.

"Peyton was shot?!" He asked, Brooke cried. "I don't know!" She said, and Whitey had ordered everyone on the bus. Lucas tried to run back into the school, but was stopped by his mother.

"Lucas! Don't you dare go back in there!" Karen cried desolately. Brooke started yelling at Lucas, but she wasn't heard as she was forced onto the bus, knowing this may be the last time she ever sees him.

"Mom, I have to. I need to make sure Peyton's okay!" He yelled at her, and she shook her head. "The police will figure it out. Please, Lucas. I couldn't bear to lose you. Please..." Karen cried. And Lucas sighed. "But Peyton..." He started, and was interrupted. "...Will be okay." Karen finished, and Lucas sighed again, nodding.

Peyton leaned her head against the oak bookshelf. She was starting to feel dizzy, a little out of it. But she had to stay awake, she couldn't black out now. She wiped her bloody hand on her shirt as more tears formed in her eyes.

And that's when she heard the library doors open.

She closed her eyes, not thinking. Not letting herself to think as the footsteps got closer. She held her breath as she felt them walking so close to her, and soon the feel of eyes on her.

"Peyton!" He whispered, and her eyes shot open. "...Jake?" She whispered tiredly. "Peyton...Oh Peyton..." He said, kneeling down beside her, seeing the blood on the floor. Peyton cried as he hugged her. She smiled sadly behind his back as she continued to cry. They broke apart and Peyton looked down at her leg, to where Jake was staring.

"I got cut by some glass." Peyton said. Jake's concern and sorrow washing over him, showing on his face. "We have to get you out of here..." Jake whispered, and Peyton looked at him. "I can't walk." She whispered, looking into his loving brown eyes.

Jake felt himself starting to cry as she looked at him. "I missed you." She whispered, and he smiled softly. "I missed you, too. But we have to get you out of here." He said eagerly. "Where's Jenny?" Peyton asked, and Jake sighed. "I have her, she's okay. But I heard about this on the news and snuck in through the emergency exit." Peyton nodded.

Peyton felt herself slowly losing and Jake saw it too. He sat down beside her and took her bloody hand. They held hands as Peyton spoke. "Jake...do you love me?" He smiled at her. "Yeah, I do." He answered, squeezing her hand lightly. "Promise?" She asked, and he nodded. She smiled. "...I love you too." She whispered softly before gently kissing him, and closing her eyes.

Jake knew she didn't have much time left if he left her there. So he did what he had to do. He gently picked her up in his arms and pushed the library doors open. His heart started pounding as he walked the empty halls, knowing that at any moment, he and Peyton could die.

He walked out of the library and into the East hall. He started walking. Slowly, carefully, quietly. He opened the door in the hall and continued, until he could see the outside door. He started to pick up his pace a little as he sped walked quietly through the deafening silence.

He walked out onto the quad were the SWAT team was waiting. One of the police officers took Peyton out of Jake's arms, and Jake kissed the top of her head as he did so. They ordered Jake to get down on the ground and he did, letting them handcuff him until he got off the scene where they let him go.

Jake walked off, back onto the driveway when he saw Peyton being put into the ambulance he ran over and asked if he could come for the ride, the paramedics didn't disagree.

Jake went along for the bumpy ride, holding Peyton's hand like he did minutes before, kissing her sweaty but cold forehead. He couldn't lose her, not now. He had come back for her. He loved her. He couldn't lose her.

And once they got to the hospital, all he had to do was wait fifteen minutes. A long, agonizing fifteen minutes until that young female nurse came up to him. "Are you Jake Jagielski?" She asked, Jake nodded. "Well, it seems that Miss. Sawyer has lost about a liter of blood, but she survived, she is in ICU, but you can come see her if you want. Jake nodded rapidly.

He walked into the room, and there she was. A small smile appeared on her face as Jake walked closer to her. She smiled. "Hey you." She said tiredly. "Hey you." Jake said smiling as he walked over to her and held her hand.

"How you feeling?" He asked, she shrugged. He nodded. "So much for a happy reunion huh?" Peyton asked, Jake chuckled. "Look, Peyton...I'm really sorry I..." He started, but she interrupted. "Jake, no need to apologize. You saved me." Peyton said smiling as he kissed her forehead.

"I'd save you any day." Jake said smiling. Peyton smiled. "I love you." Peyton said, Jake nodded. "And I love you. More then you'll ever know." She smiled as she cupped his face and kissed him softly.

"Looks like you kept your promise." She said. He smiled happily.

_**Authors Note: **_

_**This was my version of how the school shooting should have gone. **_

_**PLEASE R&R! **_


End file.
